My Silver Eyed Redeemer
by Infinite Legend
Summary: A mysterious girl named Kurami climbs over the wall and into the Sohma estate, only to discover their secret. She is taken and questioned, but Akito has a bit of mercy in him. What will happen to the strange girl and the Sohma family? I don't own Fruits Basket. ON HIATUS. Note to anyone reading this: this was a very early work and not up to my standard of quality now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: ?'s always been lonely, so I decided to make up a girl for him. I was originally going to do a ? & Tohru thing, but I support Kyo & Tohru too much xD. I hope you enjoy, and please review! Oh yeah, this is in the anime world if you're wondering, cause in the manga, it'd be awkward for ? to end up with this girl, if you've read that far~ And if you're wondering what the ?'s are about, well let's just say it would be more fun for me to keep the guy a mystery xD.

A slim seventeen year old girl threw a rope up over the wall that surrounded the Sohma family's private estate. She whipped her light blonde hair over her shoulder as she scaled the wall, trying to keep a good balance. The girl reached the top quickly and jumped down to the other side. As she fell she let go of the rope so it fell to the ground on the other side of the wall.

As she landed, the girl thudded into a young blonde haired boy, who was interestingly enough wearing a purple dress. The questionably dressed boy crashed to the ground under her, turning into a rabbit. She jumped back, not knowing what she had done to the young looking boy. Why had he become a rabbit? What was going on here? Another boy, who looked older and more mature, came over to the intruder. He had white hair on top and black underneath, which made him look suspicious. He slapped the girl across the face, causing her to black out and faint towards the ground. He caught her in his arms before she crashed onto the rabbit, who was looking quite dizzy.

The girl's eyelids fluttered open to reveal dazed silver irises. A man with dark hair that covered one eye knelt over her. She was inside, laying on a soft mat. A small fire was glowing in the fireplace, and the room she was in held lots of books. It had a wooden floor and white walls. The man with dark hair appeared to be a doctor by the way he dressed.

"She needs to be questioned by Akito," the guy with white and black hair said. He was leaning against the wall beside the door.

"She will be, Hatsuharu. Although, right now, she seems to be a little out of it. Looks like she's had a rough time lately," the doctor replied. The girl tried to sit up a little, obviously weakened by whatever Hatsuharu had done to her. She groaned a little.

"What's your name?" the doctor asked.

"Kurami," she replied, "Kurami Itou."

"Ah," he took one of her hands to examine it, noting a ton of little scratches and scars on her arm, "You do know that you shouldn't be inside these walls, correct?"

"I know," Kurami replied faintly, "But it was the only place I could turn to. You gotta do what you gotta do, ya know?" The doctor nodded in agreement.

A while later, Hatsuharu and the doctor took the girl into a separate house to speak with the one called Akito. Kurami and Akito sat on the floor opposite of each other. They were sitting on mats, and the doctor and Hatsuharu had left them so they could talk one on one. "Now tell me, Kurami, what exactly are you doing here?" Akito asked in a demanding tone.

"I had no where to go. My parents, they're dead. Everyone in town thinks I murdered them, but I swear I didn't! I just didn't know what to do and..." she broke into tears.

Akito flicked a tear off her face. "Don't cry," he hissed, "I'll tell you one thing, today's your lucky day. People usually say that I'm merciless. Heck, I agree with them. But I've decided to make an exception for you."

"Thank you," was all she could say.

"There's something different about you, Kumari. Usually the questioning isn't that quick and painless...I guess, however, since the townspeople think you're a murderer, you can stay here inside these walls. I have a spare bedroom upstairs I'll let you stay in. I don't know why I trust you right off the bat, without even knowing your intentions, but it just feels right. Although don't try anything stupid, or you're a goner. Oh, and one more thing. You saw Momiji turn into a rabbit earlier...you must never, ever tell any outsider about that. You hear me?" his tone was sharp.

Kurami nodded her head, "You got it!"

Akito nodded with cold eyes, "Good. You go upstairs and get all settled in."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yeah, Akito was nice to her. However, there's a good reason for that. Time will explain it. Oh, and now looking at the plot I've thought up, there will be some ties with the manga that the anime didn't mention.

Kurami sprawled out on the bed in her new room upstairs. The room was painted a soft cream color and had a wooden floor that was covered by a fuzzy blue rug. It had a small dresser in one corner, and a matching desk and wardrobe. Kurami didn't really have any belongings, but she went upstairs and got "settled in" just the same. She didn't want to make Akito angry after how kind he had been to her.

Akito stood outside her door for a few moments then knocked carefully. "You can come in," the girl called, sitting up on the double bed. The head of the Sohma family opened the door and stepped inside the room, closing it behind him.

"You don't have any clothes or belongings, do you," that wasn't a question.

Kurami nodded, "I had to leave all my stuff behind. It was a really sticky situation for me..."

Akito took a seat beside her on the bed. "You can go shopping with Haru after dinner," he said bluntly, "I don't think we'd appreciate you wearing the same thing all the time."

"Why can't I go with you? I'm not very fond of that Hatsuharu character. He knocked me out..."

"I don't go out much," his gaze dropped to the floor, "It's...complicated." He kept his eyes on the floor, looking quite depressed.

"Is something wrong, Akito-sama?" Kurami noticed his sudden depression.

"..." Akito got up and left her alone in her room.

Dinner was quiet, and only a few people actually came. Haru was one of them. Afterwards he accompanied Kurami to look for new clothes as Akito had said he would. Although they didn't exactly go shopping, or at least the shopping that Kurami was accustom to. They went into a medium sized room in the house that Haru stayed in, conveniently connected to the main house.

"We keep a lot of extra clothes here just incase..." Haru explained, with not very much enthusiasm.

Kurami nodded her head, but didn't reply. Her silver eyes were still taking in all the different patterns and styles the outfits in front of her offered. She reached out to touch one, a simple but elegant dark purple kimono embroidered with white flowers.

"You can pick out however many you want..." he said, taking a step back, "I'll help you carry them back when you're done, I guess..." And so Kurami went forth into the room of cloth, selecting about fifteen outfits before returning to Haru and splitting her load with him. They walked back to the main house in silence.

"So are you in school?" Haru finally broke the quiet, but hardly. His tone sounded as if he was bored.

"Nah, I graduated early. I've skipped a couple grades. I should be in my third year of high school, however."

"You're seventeen?" he said to make conversation.

"Yeah," her reply was bland.

"Hey, you want to hang out sometime? Go to the movies or something?"

"Sure, I would love to," Kurami said, surprising him. Up until this point, she didn't seem to have an interest in having anything to do with Haru at all. Yet again, Haru didn't seem to have any interest in her until now either.

"Wait, the townspeople...you said they thought you murdered your parents...Akito told me..."

She brushed back a loose piece of golden hair, "No, well, that's more the police. But I wasn't there when it happened even! I think it was just some random guy that broke in and killed just to kill..." Her eyebrows tensed, showing some sort of tension buried beneath the surface.

"Well, then I'll just have to protect you if they decide to chase after you," Haru joked, seeming oddly up-beat all of the sudden.

A smile returned to her face, "Yeah." They arrived back in Kurami's room. Hatsuharu helped her put the clothes in the dresser and wardrobe. It was getting dark outside.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night..." he told her as he left.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Later that night, Kurami just couldn't get to sleep. She eventually went downstairs to find Akito still awake. He was dressed in a black robe that revealed part of his chest. Only a single candle lit up the room he sat in. "Couldn't sleep?" he broke the silence, though he didn't look at her.

"No," she replied lightly.

"Come sit beside me. It's time you learned about the Sohma family's tale of the Chinese Zodiac and the curse..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurami and Akito sat across from each other, not bothering to look at one another. It might have been strange to an outsider, but it was perfectly fine with both of the two. They had a mutual understanding and were comfortable with a long pause. It was peaceful to them. To be honest, the two were pretty similar personality wise at some points. They both did not really like sharing things with other people and would rather be keepers of many secrets. However, there was one major difference between the two: Akito knew who he was and what his purpose was in the world. He was to overlook his family. Kurami, however, did not know who she was or why she was here.

Kurami put on many masks. When she was younger, her parents ignored her. Invisible. No one at school really bothered to notice her. She stayed that shy, silent girl until her parents were murdered. Then she turned cold, brutal, and trusted no one anymore. She needed a chance to change, and living with the Sohmas gave her that chance. After that, she seemed warm and happy, although her past still leaked through at times, of course. Had she finally come out of her shell? Or was this just another one of her masks? Only time could tell...

Akito finally broke the silence, although his tone was depressing, "Once there were many animals ruled by a god. The god loved the animals, so he invited them to a grand banquet. He told them to come the next day and not be late. Now, there was a cat, who dearly wanted to go to the party. However, the mischievous rat tricked the cat into thinking the banquet was a day later than it really was. The next day, the rat rode on the cow's back to the banquet, followed by the tiger, the rabbit, the dragon, the snake, the horse, the goat, the monkey, the rooster, the dog, and the pig. They all feasted together until the next morning. When the cat found out he had been lied to, he became furious. He proclaimed that from that day forward, the rat was his sworn enemy."

"I've heard that story before. Isn't it the story of the Chinese zodiac? What does that have to do with your family's curse?" Kurami asked.

"I was getting to that! Don't interrupt me!" Akito said defiantly, "Some of the Sohmas are possessed by the animals of the zodiac. When they are hugged by a member of the opposite gender or are extremely weak, they turn into the animal that curses them. There is also a cat. He fights with the rat a lot and isn't accepted very well by the others. In fact, you might know the cat and the rat from school. Their names are Yuki and Kyo Sohma..."

"I know Yuki, but not Kyo. He must be new to public school this year. In fact, I bet that's why Yuki has never gotten close to anyone. He was quite popular, and all the girls loved him. But he never really had a friend..."

"Yes. If he lets anyone get close to him and reveals our secret, I will have to punish him. He's already on the edge because he invited a girl to stay with Shigure, who's the dog, Kyo, and him. She knows our secret. They don't live within the wall though. Kyo is also new to the school this year..."

"What happens if someone does find out?" she asked with what seemed to be growing interest.

"Their memory is erased by Hatori, the dragon. He was the doctor that tended to you. Hatsuharu, he's the cow. And Momiji, the little one you squished, he's the rabbit," Akito explained.

"Ah. That makes sense. Say, Akito-sama, what do you have a zodiac animal? You are the head of the Sohma family, so―"

"I'm cursed by the god spirit, so I do not turn into an animal. I have the power to tell the others what to do and they will listen..." he looked completely away, clutching his stomach. He looked almost as if he were in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kurami asked with concerned eyes.

"Yeah," Akito got up, as if he was in a hurry to leave, "I should be getting some sleep. Goodnight, Kurami-san."

"Goodnight..." she muttered. Why had Akito just left her, just as he had done before dinner?

Kurami sighed and got up, heading back upstairs to her room. She finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning and slept until noon when Akito came in to wake her. The rest of the day, she spent talking to Hatori, who she started to bond with.

Hatsuharu approached her after school. "You want to go to the movies now?" He was in a surprisingly good mood today, and didn't even seem tired and only a bit out of it. Must have had a good day at school. Wait, then he yawned. Never mind.

"Uh, sure..." Kurami replied, "I'll just be a minute to get ready." She headed up the stairs and threw on a black skirt and plain purple short-sleeved shirt, slipping on some sneakers. She braided the top of her hair in a circle around her head, letting the rest fall. It went all the way down to her waist. She grabbed a black track jacket and headed back down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been kind of busy... Oh, and I'm thinking I'll make this about 30 chapters. I have two different arcs of the story, so 15 chapters a piece will be pretty good. I might have a little time skip in the middle of the first arc.

Haru and Kurami walked silently beside each other. Going to the movies would be a new experience for Kurami, given her shyness when she was younger. Haru was a gentleman and paid for Kurami's ticket, and even bought her popcorn. However, he barely said a word as they watched the movie. They went to see Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides. Haru explained what had happened before to her.

They got to the part where Jack had to jump off the cliff and Kurami started laughing. Haru glanced over at her with a smirk on his face then looked back up at the screen. He had something planned for another time...

Soon the movie was over, and Kurami was now in love with Pirates of the Caribbean. She stood there like a baby bird waiting to get fed while Haru told her about the other movies. She twirled a finger through her light blonde hair, silently humming the theme song as they walked home. "You liked the movie?" he asked, rubbing his nose.

"Yeah," she replied, "Pirates are amazing! I never knew..."

"You were a shy kid?" Haru guessed. He looked more tired than before.

"I guess you could call it that..." Kurami's voice faded and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Spring was apparent all around them, from flower buds popping up out of the ground to the gorgeous blue sky. A bird chirped to Kurami's right then flew past her, it's wings fluttering in the slight breeze.

They arrived back at the Sohma Estate, and Hatsuharu went to his house to "do homework," which probably really meant sleeping. Kurami slipped into the main house and noticed a guy there she didn't recognize. Akito, Hatori, and the strange man were all sitting around a table talking. The stranger had choppy dark hair, kind of like Akito's. His eyes were gray.

"Home already, Kurami-chan?" Hatori acknowledged her presence. She gave him a little wave.

"How was the movie?" Akito spoke up.

"I loved it," she smiled a little.

"Good," he motioned for her to sit down, "This is Shigure, the dog who lives with Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki. We were just discussing some matters."

"Oh! I'm not interrupting, am I?" Kurami asked curtiously, taking a seat between Akito and Shigure.

"Of course not," Shigure laughed, shaking Kurami's hand, "Pleased to meet you, Kurami-san."

She nodded to him, "Pleased to meet you too."

Akito spoke up again, changing the subject back to what they had been discussing, "So then it's decided. Kurami will go to Shigure's house two days from now and spend the night."

"Wait, what?" Kurami tilted her head to the side.

"We've decided it would be a good idea for you to meet more of the cursed Sohma family members," Hatori explained.

"Kyo and Yuki would be a good place to start. They fight a lot, but when Tohru's around, they both seem to behave," Shigure concluded, "You'll be sleeping in Tohru's room. Think of it as a sleepover."

"Ahh, okay," Kurami shrugged. She didn't care if they were making her go to Shigure's house, honestly. It would be fun to watch Kyo and Yuki bicker. Plus, it was THEIR family's secret she had intruded on.

She went up to her room and changed into a tank and shorts for dinner. They had rice balls and fish, Kurami's favorite. After dinner she helped Haru with his homework. Yeah, he had been sleeping...

Soon enough he was done and they decided to take a walk through the estate. It was a cool, breezy spring night. Kurami had braided her hair before they went so it wouldn't flap around, but a couple...okay, quite a few strands were not cooperating. Haru stopped and turned so he was facing her, silently tucking the loose end into her braid. His hands flew softly but quickly over her hair, creating a slight rhythm.

"There you go," he murmured, his gray eyes finding her silver ones. He wasn't smiling but that didn't matter. Kurami was looking into his eyes which revealed his emotions. Yeah, she'd admit it; she was taking a liking to Hatsuharu.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yeah, I know. Haven't updated in a while. Been busy although I've started reading Harry Potter and love it. Please tell me what you think of Haru and Kurami together, cause if I get enough positive feedback for them I might alter the plot a bit. Not saying that they didn't have a chance of ending up together in the first place. Yep, the question mark guy is still a secret. Oh yeah, a little note for myself, hysterical is spelled h y s t e r i c a l . I always spell that word wrong...oh well. Enjoy, and please review! Reviews make my day :3

Kurami returned that night and laid on her bed without sleep. She was tired, but too many thoughts were pounding through her head. Her eyes reflected up onto the ceiling while she tried to figure her feelings out. She had always pushed everything inside. But now maybe, just maybe, she had a chance to take off all her masks let her emotions out.

Yeah, okay, she liked Haru. That was certain. However, one thing concerned her: did he like her? She didn't really know anything about his background. It was quite possible that he had a girlfriend. Although he had been acting a little more than friendly tonight. He had that look in his eyes when he looked at her. At least, Kurami thought that he had a special look in his eyes. Then again, she had never really had an interest in love before this. So she might just be imagining these things. Oh god...she sure hoped she wasn't. She could not stand thinking about this anymore. It was giving her a headache.

Rolling over on her side, her silver eyes landed on a small envelope she had overlooked before. She flipped on the light and sat up to open the strange envelope. Inside was a folded piece of yellow paper. A note. It read:

_Kurami-san,_

_I need to talk to you about something before you go to Shigure's house in two nights. Please meet me outside on the porch._

_-Akito_

Kurami, surprised, got up and pulled on a sweatshirt before heading down the stairs and out onto the porch. She spotted Akito sitting with his feet hanging off the edge. She plopped down next to him, letting her feet dangle. "You took a while," he observed in a cold tone.

"Sorry," she murmured back, "I didn't see the note until just now. Hope you weren't waiting out here too long..."

"No, it's fine. It's nice out here," Akito replied in a rather calm tone compared to his voice just before.

The blonde-haired girl nodded in agreement. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well..." he let out a huff of breath and leaned back, making a slight _thud_ as his back hit the wood of the porch. Kurami also leaned back and laid on her side to look at him, propped up on one elbow. Akito always seemed so relaxed around her compared to other people.

"What?" she prodded his shoulder after a minute.

He rubbed where her hand had hit and gave her a look, "Don't do that."

"Then tell me!" she laughed, looking into his dark gray eyes.

He rolled over so she could not see his face. "Well, this isn't it, but I don't really know why I'm never angry around you," he said in a bitter tone again, "Why can't I understand it?"

"You can debate that another time, but now you need to talk to me about your 'something,'" replied a slightly confused Kurami.

"Fine," he muttered and sat up again, pulling Kurami up by her hand too. He didn't bother to let her hand go and simply placed it in between his own in his lap. Kurami felt her heart beat a little faster as he pulled her other hand into his hands too.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about your parents dying," he said softly, which was very not him.

Kurami looked away. "You already know pretty much all I know. The police think it was me, but I wasn't even there when it happened. They have not found very much evidence besides my parents' blood. They know that they were both shot in the forehead, although both bullets were removed from their bodies before the police found them. They were killed at my old house, but the neighbors didn't see anything. No fingerprints or footprints were found. I wasn't affected by my parents' death because I barely even knew them, honestly. They took me in for an interview and I was not emotional at all because of this, which made me look suspicious. The only reason I was crying when you were questioning before was because I was so shaken up by the police chasing me and everything that has happened..." That was probably the most that Kurami had ever said to anyone at once.

"Was there anything at all that made your parents...different from other people? You do have blonde hair, so..." Akito asked in an understanding tone.

"Well, my dad was the average Japanese man; he owned a small business downtown that sold jewelry. My mom, however, was originally from England. She had light blonde hair just like mine. She worked at the hospital translating Japanese to English and French and vice versa for the patients and the medics," Kurami explained.

"Your mom was English? People around here don't exactly like people who aren't Japanese. The cursed Sohmas get a lot of criticism for their strangely colored hair..." Akito was calculating something in his head.

"Do you think that has anything to do with it?" she sounded a little more worried.

Akito's hands tightened around hers. "I bet the killer had something against Caucasians."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay, this story is barely getting any reviews, but I'm gonna continue it anyways for my personal enjoyment :) Remember, reviews are GREATLY appriciated. But even if no one reviews on this anymore, it's still gonna be updated until it's completed. I'll only update when I have extra time and I'm not lazy, so it might take forever. But mark my words, this story WILL be finished.

That was the first night the nightmares came. The shaken up blonde must have woken up screaming at least five times after her talk with Akito. The head of the Sohma household eventually just stayed in her room to comfort her. He sat at her desk silently staring into the distance. He was thinking deeply about something with that usual grim expression on his face.

Finally Kurami woke up and didn't try going back to sleep. She sat up, her eyes bloodshot from crying before. Her light blonde mane was suffering from the effects of nightmare-ridden sleep. Akito glanced over at her and got up just to sit down again beside her.

"Akito-sama?" she looked up at him, silver irises bright against the redness, "Will they come after me, too?"

He extended his hand behind her so she could lean on his shoulder. "I won't let them," he growled, "Kurami, I'm not letting you get hurt while I'm still alive, got that?"

Their eyes met as Kurami spoke, "I can defend myself... I'm just...scared."

"You don't need to be afraid," Akito managed a softer tone.

"I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt trying to protect me!" Kurami slid away from him a bit.

Okay, so what had those nightmares really been about last night? Maybe it wasn't Kurami getting hunted down, but perhaps someone she cared about...

"Why not? Why can't you see that we care about you?"

"I know that you care about me! I just... I can't let someone _I _care about get hurt because of my stupid problems, okay?"

"Kurami!" Akito started to say something but was cut off by Haru entering Kurami's room.

"Oh... Am I interrupting something?" he asked suddenly.

"No, I was just about to go, in fact," the girl replied to Haru stubbornly, getting up and grabbing whatever was clean real fast. She pushed past Haru and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, not able to look at Akito for another minute.

"Um...okay then?" Haru asked with a confused tone. Akito replied by simply punching Kurami's pillow and giving the intruder a death glare.

Haru waited outside the bathroom for Kurami, hoping she was okay. Akito had retreated to his own quarters after blowing up at Haru for interrupting.

After twenty minutes had passed, the cow of the zodiac knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Kurami, are you okay in there?"

In response, she opened the door to reveal that she was dressed and ready for the day. However, fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks. Hatsuharu took her hand, "I have an idea to cheer you up."

A half an hour later the two found themselves sitting at an ice cream parlor in town. Kurami silently nibbled on her double chocolate ice cream sandwich while Haru downed his vanilla in a waffle cone. Neither said much today, but it didn't really bother them either. There was a silent truce developed here sort of like the one between Kurami and Akito.

When Kurami got done, Haru finally spoke, "What happened between Akito and you?"

She told her friend the entire story, starting with last night and the note. Of course she left out the parts about holding Akito's hand and such, but the basic point got across.

"And I know this seems entirely selfish, but I don't want to see anyone I care about get hurt. The Sohmas have become the family I never had, and well, I don't want to see that be changed," Kurami concluded. Telling Hatsuharu the story had been surprisingly easy for her, with his "mhmm's" and her just babbling on.

"I can see why Akito is upset," he said after a long pause, "He always gets his way and you're the first person he's let his guard down to in a long, long time. I think it'd be best if you just talk this out with him."

So Kurami took Haru's advice and went to find the upset head of the household. Unfortunately, his door was locked and he wouldn't come out. He didn't show up at any meals that day, and the next day at breakfast either. In fact he didn't show until Kurami was getting ready to go to Shigure's house for the "sleepover."


	7. Chapter 7

Akito stood at Kurami's door while she was packing in a light tan backpack. "What do you want?" she murmured, not taking her eyes off what she was doing. The girl was a bit mad at him for just ignoring her like that and locking himself in his room after their fight. It was a bit immature of him to do that, or at least to Kurami it was.

"I want Hatsuharu to walk you to Shigure's house. Make sure you stay in his sight at all times until you're there and wear something with a hood to cover your blonde hair," Akito said firmly. He stood there stubbornly with his arms folded across his chest. His tone made it sound like he was scolding Kurami.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the girl rolled her eyes even though she had her back to him. She stuffed the last of the blanket she was bringing into the bag and zipped it up. She walked out past the head of the household and did not give him a second glance. Akito let out a grunt of displeasure and stomped back into his own room.

Hatori and Haru where waiting for Kurami at the bottom of the stairs. "You have fun tonight," Hatori waved to Haru and Kurami as they walked off towards the gates.

Hatsuharu seemed dazed tonight and didn't say anything to Kurami. She did not say anything to her escort either. As they passed through the gates, she pulled up the hood of the jacket she was wearing and Haru slipped on a hat. The streets were vacant tonight and had an eerie feel to them. Kurami kept on getting a strange feeling that they were being followed.

"You okay?" Haru noted her unusual state.

"Just fine," she offered him a small grin of reassurance. Neither noticed but a hand reached out and pulled Haru's hat off his head. It dropped to the ground a few feet back. He stopped and turned around to pick it up but Kurami walked on, still not noticing.

A glove-covered hand suddenly whipped out of a bush by the side of the road and smacked Kurami in the face. She stumbled back into Haru who turned into a cow. Soon enough a masked figure appeared; there where no features that gave away if it was a man or a lady. Kurami received another hit to the face, this one giving her a bloody and probably broken nose. She tried to get away but tripped on Haru's pile of clothes.

A booted foot now pinned the girl to the ground. The attacker shifted more of their weight onto Kurami's chest. It was getting hard to breathe. A blade was pressed to Kurami's cheek as the warm breath of her pursuer brushed the other. The knife outlined the poor girl's face in blood before all the weight of the attacker was pushed down onto Kurami's chest and she blacked out.

Author's Note: I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to do a cliffhanger and this is all I could think of.


End file.
